C'était si simple, avant
by Brittana in love
Summary: "Quel amour Brit ? Je … J'ai fais une connerie, OK ? J'en suis pas fière, et … Et je pensais pouvoir commencer à réparer ça aujourd'hui. Mais là j'arrive, et tous mes espoirs se retrouvent noyer, parce que … Parce que pour toi, je suis plus qu'un nom sur la liste." Fiction Brittana, à situer après la rupture du Brittana et la mise en couple du Bram. POV Santana.
1. Chapter 1

**Premier chapitre ****complètement**** déprimant au moment où Santana apprends la nouvelle place de Sam dans le cœur de Brittany****. POV Santana. Désolé pour les fautes …**

_Disclaimer :_**Rien n'est à moi, sauf les larmes que j'ai versé à la rupture …**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**__ Pourquoi ?_

Cette fois ci, c'est décidé. Je vais appeler Brit, non même mieux, je vais aller la voir, et je réparerais ma connerie.

Quitter la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ? La seule qui était toujours là pour moi ? La seule qui pouvait me faire rire même dans les pires situations ? La seule pour qui je pouvais passer de Bisounours à Terminator en une seconde ? Et c'est censé être mature ?

Mature, mon cul, oui.

Bref, je vais la voir et tout réparer. Du moins, je l'espère.

Je suis dans ma voiture, juste devant la maison des Pierce. Putain, que mon cœur bat vite !

Je sais que Brit rentre toujours à vélo le mercredi, car elle dit que c'est imposé par les lois des petits lutins du jardin. C'est pourquoi je m'étonne quand je la vois descendre d'une voiture.

Je fronce les sourcils, ayant peur de comprendre.

Puis elle s'avance en souriant vers chez elle, ce qui donne le temps à la voiture de passer à côté de moi, et de me permettre ainsi de voir le conducteur.

Quoi ?!

WTF ?!

Sam ?!

Non, non, c'est pas possible … Brit et Sam ? Non … Non … Non !

J'ouvre ma portière comme une furie et m'extirpe de mon véhicule. Brittany finit par me voir et m'offre un sourire heureux. Le genre de sourire que j'adorais, mais qui ne me procure plus la même sensation aujourd'hui.

« Santana ! Commence-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi. Qu'es ce que tu …

-Sam ?! »

J'explose littéralement, ayant du mal à contenir mes envies de meurtre contre cet abruti de blondinet.

« Sam ?! Tu … Tu sors avec Sam ?! Et après, tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aimais vraiment ?!

-San, laisse-moi t'expliquer …

-Y absolument rien à expliquer ! C'est très clair ! Tu m'aimais tellement que tu es passée à autre chose, aller quoi … Moins d'un mois après notre rupture ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que je t'aimais, et je cesserai jamais, et …

-Oh mais oui ! Evidemment ! Suis-je bête !

-Ecoute San, ce n'est pas si simple … »

Alors là, c'est trop. Non seulement ce connard m'a pris l'amour de ma vie, mais en plus il me l'a changé ?!

« Pas si simple ? Pas si simple ? Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

-Non, attends …

-C'est toi, la fille merveilleuse qui disait qu'il n'avait rien de difficile, que des gens qui compliqué tout ? Parce qu'on dirait pas !

-San, je … Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais … Je suis bien avec Sam, il … Il me fait rire quand je suis seule, et …

-Et quoi ?! Avant c'était Artie, et maintenant, c'est Sam ? Faut croire que tu es plus hétéro que bi !

-Non ! Ne remets pas en doute mon amour pour …

-Quel amour Brit ? Je … J'ai fais une connerie, OK ? J'en suis pas fière, et … Et je pensais pouvoir commencer à réparer ça aujourd'hui. Mais là j'arrive, et tous mes espoirs se retrouvent noyés, parce que … Parce que pour toi, je suis plus qu'un nom sur la liste.

-Non ! Tu es bien plus que ça !

-Ouais, t'as raison. Je suis également de beaux souvenirs. Mais rien que des souvenirs. »

A bout de force, je serre les dents encore plus fort, puis m'engouffre dans ma voiture. J'appuie sur le champignon. Putain, c'est encore loin Louisville ?

* * *

**_à suivre ..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**De****uxième chapitre, pas trop déprimant ! Alors bon, j'avais envie de faire une discussion entre Quinn et Santana, parce que pour moi, voilà, elles restent amies. Enfin. Bref. Enjoy !**_**  
**_

_Disclaimer : _**Je possède pas la série, mais les fautes sont bien les miennes !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : **__Dois-je me battre ?_

Je suis sur mon lit.

Je ne pleure pas. Du moins, plus pour l'instant. Je n'en n'ai même pas la force.

J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Mon horloge ne marche plus. Je ne sais pas si cela fait des heures que je suis là, le regard vide, ou alors peut-être quelques secondes. Je ne sais pas, et, pour être honnête, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

J'ai trouvé le plus grand chagrin d'amour : savoir que la seule personne qui pourrait vous consoler est celle qui vous fait pleurer. Putain, j'en ai marre.

Une sonnerie vient déchirer le silence. Je tourne négligemment la tête vers mon portable.

J'aperçois une tête blonde. Brittany. Je ne prends même pas la peine de lever le petit doigt. Peut aller se faire … Non, je suis incapable de finir ma phrase. Je suis incapable de penser des choses comme ça à l'égard de Brit. Malgré tout ça. Putain, j'en peux plus d'être aussi dépendante d'elle …

* * *

Je prends la décision d'aller voir Quinn. Je n'ai rien d'autres à faire, et puis, au point où j'en suis, j'ai plus rien à perdre.

* * *

Je suis avec Quinn. Elle fut d'abord surprise de me voir arrivé, surtout après notre dernière, euh, comment dirais-je, conversation, mais me laissa vite entrée.

« Bon premièrement Fabray, on peut oublier nos gifles ? Parce que même si t'es une gifleuse de génie, on était meilleures amies, avant.

- Tu as totalement raison Santana. Cesses de m'appeler Fabray, et tout ira bien !

- D'acc.

- Super. Qu'est ce qui t'amene içi alors ? »

Des larmes se mettent à remplir mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit. Je m'effondre en pleurant dans ses bras, perdant toute ma dignité d'un seul coup.

« Chut … Faut pas pleurer … »

Voyant que sa technique ne marche pas le moins du monde, elle passe ses bras autour de moi et me serre contre elle.

« Ma chérie … Qu'es ce que tu as ma belle … »

Je finis par me calmer après 10 minutes. Je commence à me lever pour me réfugier dans sa salle de bains, mais Quinn m'en empêche fermement.

« N'y compte même pas San ! Arrête de jouer la dure quand tu ne vas pas bien. Et surtout pas avec moi. »

Je prends une grande inspiration, entrecoupée de sanglots, puis lui répond.

« Comme tu voudras Fab … Quinn. »

Elle sourit, heureuse de mon effort apparemment, puis se tourne de façon à ce que je sois obligée de la regarder en face.

« Bien, maintenant, explique moi » Dit-elle fermement. Elle s'aperçoit de mon air triste, et reprends d'une voix plus douce.

« S'il te plait. »

Deuxième grande inspiration. J'ai jamais autant respiré de ma vie !

« Je suis perdue. J'ai quitté l'amour de ma vie pour des raisons qui m'échappent, et … Et elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre. Sam. Connard.

- Oh … Je vois …

- Moi aussi, c'est bien mon problème.

- Tu l'aimes encore ?

- Quelle question débile … Evidemment !

- Mais tu l'aimes comment ? Enfin … Tu veux retourner dans ses bras, ou tu veux l'oublier, et tourner la page comme, désolé de dire ça mais, comme elle l'a fait ?

- … Je déteste les questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses, Quinn.

- C'est pourquoi j'adore te les poser ma belle, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Traitresse …

- Change pas de sujet Lopez !

- Bien … Alors aide moi.

- Je suis toute ouïe.

- Tu vas répondre à une question pour moi.

- … Je n'aime pas ça …

- Dois-je me battre pour elle ? Ou juste lâcher l'affaire, en espérant que le temps guérira mes blessures ?

- Ca, je ne suis même pas sure que quelqu'un ai la réponse …

- On va pas s'en sortir …

- Ah, si, j'ai trouvé qui !

- Si tu me sors Dieu ou le pape, je te jure que je t'empale sur ta poignée de porte.

- Non. Brittany.

-Tu veux que je demande ça à BRITTANY ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non, je suis très sérieuse. Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas Sam. Ok, elle l'aime bien, mais elle ne l'aimera jamais autant que ce qu'elle t'aimait.

- Merci de mettre le verbe « aimer » au passé, ça fait trop plaisir.

- Non San, pas de colère pour cacher ta vulnérabilité. Tu vas demander la réponse à Brit, et sans discuter. »

_Pff … _Je m'affale sur le canapé. C'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir parler à Quinn ?

* * *

**_à suivre ..._**


End file.
